


For us the time is short

by Himring



Series: Outsiders of Gondolin [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Gen, Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Hurin and Huor have obtained leave from Turgon to leave Gondolin, partly by pointing out their short life span.Maeglin told them, in Turgon's hearing: "the law is become less stern than aforetime".After that conversation, Maeglin visits Caragdur, where Eol was executed.





	For us the time is short

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Doomed to Die.

He stood gazing out over the precipice. Nobody came here; he was surprised to hear steps approaching.  
  
It was Hurin.  
  
‘I asked why you said what you did. They told me about your parents. I am sorry.’  
  
Maeglin gazed at him rather blankly. It had been the first time he had ever come close to saying to Turgon:  _Could you not have let him go?_  
  
‘I do not begrudge you the leave,’ he said finally.  
  
How staunchly the young Mortal believed in Gondolin, in Turgon’s plans! Even though, when his home was attacked, Turgon had not moved hand or foot.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is quoted from Hurin's previous words to Turgon, when he was persuading Turgon to let them go.  
> Maeglin is said to dislike all Men, in this passage in the Silmarillion, although it seems very unlikely he had actually met any at this point besides Hurin and Huor, so I'm choosing to take that statement with a grain of salt, coloured by knowledge of the later development with Tuor. The wording of Maeglin's comment to Hurin reads to me as if it is really aimed at Turgon.  
> It's interesting to consider that, by Elvish standards, Maeglin might still be be as young as Hurin is here, by the standards of the Edain, although the text never seems to make anything of Maeglin's age, after his arrival in Gondolin.


End file.
